Detective Kirkland and the case of the full-moon madness
by Thousnelda
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a wizard and detective in the city of Hetalia, taking on the bizarre cases that the police don't want. One day a case comes where people are being attacked and turned into wolf-men; forming a pack all interested in one special orphan. With the help of a police officer, a bored ghost, and a drunk vampire, can Arthur stop the pack's plan and save the city?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Prologue (18 years ago on a full moon)

The streets were mostly deserted as the wolf stalked through the dank, city alleys; carrying a large basket in its mouth. It was an older wolf, with a back covered in scars, truly a sight not often seen in modern cities, but the wolf had a mission to do. Whimpering began to come from the basket as the wolf reached a sheltered doorway and placed it down; checking the sign by the door to make sure that this was the correct place.

The wolf stared down into the basket, his face shifting into almost humanoid characteristics as he watched the contents squirm around for a better position. In the basket were three small children, ranging from almost two-years-old to almost newborn. The middle aged one slowly blinked a tired eye open for a moment, only to give a tired smile, yawn, and drift back to sleep.

"Good, go back to sleep. Stay here with your brothers and in the future your grandpa will come back for you," the wolf said before rearranging the blanket around them.

An idea then came to him, causing him to look up at the full moon then to the tops of the children's heads where little, furry ears were poking out. The children had always had those ears, but if they did not appear normal than the humans surrounding them might see them for what they really were and hurt them. Thinking this, the wolf muttered a few words under his breath and licked the children's ears with magically glowing saliva; smiling to himself as the ears seemed to evaporate away.

"Good, now you look human. And the three of you will remain that way until I return for you when the time is right," The wolf said before turning around and noticing two older children staring at him.

The first child was a boy of roughly five years with unruly brown hair and green eyes. He smiled widely as he watched the wolf snarl at him, only to then say, "Look Francis, it's a new doggy! I wonder if he's playful? I've always wanted a dog to play fetch with."

"I think you should stay away from him, Antonio. He doesn't look like any dog I've seen and look at those scars," the other child who the wolf was assuming was another boy responded. It was a bit hard for the wolf since the boy had relatively long hair for a boy and wore a shirt so big on him that it looked almost like a dress. Anyways, this boy seemed a little older and smarter than the first.

Antonio paid his friend no attention, however, and happily walked up to the wolf with a hand outstretched; Francis tentatively right behind him. Before the wolf could think of anything else to do, he snapped at the boys and bit both of them before running; leaving the same glowing saliva in the wounds. The boys cried out upon being attacked for several minutes before rushing back to their homes; Francis to his parents and Antonio to the door of the orphanage, only to trip over the basket on the way in and cause three infants to also start crying. Soon one of the supervisors came out to see what was wrong and took the four boys inside where Antonio explained what happened before suddenly falling asleep; the same thing happening to Francis at his house.

The wolf watched from a shadow with interest as this happened, only to then turn away and decide it was time to move on. Thinking that it may now be best not to travel as a wolf in the city, the wolf began to change. Standing upright, he began to lose his hair and in a few seconds looked like a normal human except for the two ears on his head and the dog-tail coming out his back. He smiled at his reflection in a store window for a moment before casually leaving the area; not to return for many years later when everyone had forgotten that night.

**Short and does not say much, but I hope it peaked your interest!**

**As always please review~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 1 (present day)

It was a relatively normal morning in the city of Hetalia as Arthur Kirkland walked to his front door. He had heard knocking, which was fairly unusual, and he hated to have his morning schedule interrupted if it was unimportant. The issue, which he knew rather well, was the fact that no one would be knocking on his door this early if it was not important.

Arthur scowled when he saw who it was, a regular police officer called Alfred F. Jones. The two of them had met several times due to his day job, mostly due to Alfred's curiosity, and had caused Arthur to see the younger man as an idiot. Alfred was a fairly decent officer, however, and after some more years to mature and get over his 'hero' nonsense could be a worthwhile member to the force.

"Hey Wiz, long time no see," Alfred said smiling happily, only to drop the smile when Arthur glared at him.

"What do you want now," Arthur asked.

"New case came up, something that's your kind of stuff," Alfred answered, holding up a folder for Arthur to take.

In truth, Arthur was actually a wizard; and a rather powerful one at that…at least in his own mind. However, casting spells and making potions did not pay the bills like they would in the dark ages, so Arthur found himself often taking on the stranger cases the police had as a way to make ends meet.

Casually, Arthur took the folder and tucked it under his arm instead of looking through it like Alfred would have liked. Arthur then frowned at Alfred and asked, "And how do I know that this isn't another ghost chase of yours?"

"Come on, Artie, have a little faith in me. Besides, the guys down town are always saying that if something weird comes up you're the best guy to take care of it," Alfred answered.

"You mean to clean up the mess you guys don't want. And I swear that if this does become another stupid chase I'll summon a ghost to haunt you until I get an apology," Arthur stated before saying goodbye by promptly shutting the door.

After waiting a few moments to make sure that Alfred left, Arthur walked to his kitchen to start his morning cup of tea; throwing the folder on the counter in the process. Several minutes later, with his tea and the folder, Arthur went to his study to begin looking over the file.

He was correct about the department sending him the more weird cases, not that he minded; it was certainly better than being a normal, full time officer and dealing with the average crime. Besides, he was one of the few people in the entire city really qualified to take care of the bizarre. And from what the description of the case was showing, this was certainly bizarre.

According to the description, last night a Mister Roderick Edelstein was attacked while walking home from his store. The victim was rather vague about the attack, but there was quite the description for how he was found mostly naked in the streets with bruises, bite marks and weird ears coming out of his head. A picture with the folder made the ears look like the kind from a costume shop, but the doctors said they were real ears instead of fake.

"If not for the ears being real this would seem like a normal sex crime; not something for me to deal with," Arthur mumbled to himself. As he looked closer at the photos, however, he noticed that there was something…animalistic…about the bite marks. Thinking that it would not hurt to take the case, he sat back for a moment and began to plan out what he should do. After some time to finish his tea and get ready, Arthur started out for the hospital to meet with the victim.

* * *

Roderick Edelstein was not the kind of person that most people could stand, which became more than obvious when Arthur reached the hospital room and saw a nurse walk out of the room with a peeved look on her face. Cautiously, Arthur knocked before entering and looked the victim over. The man was about the same age as him, with brown hair and purplish eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. But the most striking thing was the pair of ears on his head, scanning the room for any noise like an animal's.

"Who are you and what do you want? I need my rest," Roderick asked in an annoyed huff.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland and I have been asked to investigate in your…incident," Arthur answered bluntly. He hated it when the people he needed to question played the 'I'm-the-victim-so-I-don't-know-what-I-could-tell- you-and-why-won't-you-just-let-me-rest' game.

"I don't know what I could tell you that the other officers don't already know?" Roderick explained.

"Plenty," Arthur answered while walking closer to the head of the bed. Once there, he began to inspect the ears to find how real they were. To his surprise, they had replaced the normal ones on the side of the head and were very sensitive to any noise.

As Arthur did this, he asked the normal questions which were already answered with the file; annoying the victim even more. Along with this he discovered that Roderick was absolutely no use in discovering anything about his attacker. According to Roderick, the attacker came up behind him and he must have blacked out during it. Eventually Arthur stopped and asked if it would be alright for him to check out the store Roderick owned; saying that a clue might be there as to who attacked him. Roderick was against the idea at first, not wanting anything to happen to his prized merchandise while he was not there, but he eventually, begrudgingly, gave directions to his store and also where he could get a spare key to enter. Roderick made certain to complain about how whoever hurt him stole his favorite vintage, purple coat which held the normal keys. Arthur thanked him for his time and left soon after this, hoping to get more answers from the store and the crime scene.

**Still a little short for my taste…**

**As always please review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 2

Roderick's store was not too far from the hospital, but the man's house where he kept the spare key was. Due to this, it was already well into the afternoon when Arthur finally reached the small store in the busy shopping district. He rolled his eyes slightly at the store's interior as he began to look around. It was a music store, carefully filled with beautiful instruments and with a grand piano proudly placed in the center. From seeing the well-loved merchandize along with their outlandish prices, Arthur could only assume that this was one of those stores which the owner used as more of a display place for his collection. It also made him wonder if this was the store where people complained about being critiqued and yelled at if they so much as touched the instruments.

A beautiful violin caught his attention, causing him to momentarily reach up to it and feel the polished wood body with his index finger, only to quickly pull his hand away when he heard a noise from in back. Arthur assumed that Roderick was not the kind of person who would trust the instruments with any employees, so then who was in the back of the store?

Quietly and carefully, Arthur crept to the door leading in back and looked into the room. It was a relatively small room, filled with instruments, spare parts and tools for care. Lounging in the middle of the room, floating as if that was the only way to relax, was a figure playing with a flute. The figure was a younger man, with pale skin, white hair, and deep red eyes. He paid no notice to Arthur as he carelessly dropped the flute in favor of an electric guitar.

"Gilbert, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Arthur called out before Gilbert could find an amp for the guitar.

Gilbert looked at the other for a moment, only to then smirk and say, "Hey, guess who came back."

Arthur scowled and looked at the man. The man was actually a ghost, one who Arthur had met on countless occasions and tried often to send in back to whatever afterlife he deserved. The issue was that Gilbert seemed to always find his way out and back to the land of the living; and always back to the same city and the same neighborhood where Arthur spent most of his time. Gilbert would say that it was because the afterlife was too unawesome for him and the beer was awful. So instead he would come here and play poltergeist until he was sent back again.

"So I see, but what are you doing here?" Arthur asked as he picked the flute up.

"Never got to come in here before, that prissy owner would always give me a headache; and I don't even have a head anymore to hurt," Gilbert answered before saying, "Guy had what was coming to him too. Didn't need him trying to get rid of me."

"Wait, you know what happened? When did you hear about it?" Arthur asked while quickly looking through the file only to suddenly stop and say, "You saw what happened, didn't you."

"The awesome me sees all, especially since I have nothing better to do," Gilbert answered.

"You mind telling me what happened," Arthur asked slightly annoyed at the ring-a-round.

Gilbert thought a little bit for a moment before smiling and explaining, "Well I was hanging around when I noticed that guy was leaving his shop but was being followed. It would kind of weird since I don't know who would want to follow the unawesome prick and it made me curious. Nothing weird or awesome happened for a while, however, so I was going to leave when I heard him call out."

At this point Gilbert continued in as girly a voice as he could, "Help! Help! The girly and unawesome me it being attacked! Help! Uh…," the ghost than went back to talking normal, "at that point the attacker bit into him and the guy fainted. Shortly after that the attacker left and left the other there when something howled."

"Was anyone else around?" Arthur asked.

"Nope, just the awesome me. It was pretty late when the attack happened and the other stores were closed," Gilbert explained.

"Why didn't you help?" Arthur asked.

In response, Gilbert revealed that he had nothing in his pockets and said, "Don't have a phone and lifting people is a lot harder than a guitar. Besides, I don't like the guy."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the ghost before asking, "Did you see who hurt him?"

"Ya, some real weirdo. Was walking around naked and had ears and a tail. Then when he ran off he sort of vanished and the only thing in the street was a big, yellow dog," Gilbert answered.

"A dog?" Arthur asked for clarification.

"Ya, a really big one. If it wasn't for the color I'd have thought it was a wolf," Gilbert said, stretching his arms in a way to show how big it was.

Arthur thought for another moment, paling slightly at what he was thinking before asking, "By any chance, was the weird guy a blond?"

Gilbert nodded in response, causing Arthur to nod solemnly. Arthur than looked up to see that it was getting late, and if it was like he thought then he would want to ask some of his associates for help. With this in mind, Arthur thanked Gilbert and started to head on his way.

First he headed back to his house, the sun setting as he went to unlock the door only to find it open. At first he was surprised, but then the smiled slightly and called out, "Peter, you here?"

Walking deeper into his house, Arthur saw a boy standing in the hallway. The boy's name was Peter, and he was a street kid that Arthur tended to look after. He was a good boy when he wanted to be, but like most young boys he liked to not behave.

"The key," Arthur asked the boy as he walked passed, knowing that the boy had most likely taken a spare key from before to get in. Arthur looked around the boy as he was reluctantly given the key, noticing that something seemed off with his study. Following this notion, he walked into the small study and to his desk, Peter following him.

"So where were you earlier?" Peter asked as Arthur inspected around the desk, smirking to himself when he noticed that someone had tampered with the lock on the door for his wizard-appliances.

"I was out on a case. Mind showing me your pockets," Arthur answered.

"Why?" Peter asked, only to have his pocket's objects forcibly taken out by the adult. In his pocket was a small bottle of ink with little, silver flecks inside. In his defense, Peter said, "I don't know how that got in there, it must have just magic-ed itself there."

"Sure, I see, now how about you put it back in the drawer," Arthur said, placing it carefully by the rest of the contents; watching Peter's upset face.

"What are you going to do now?" Peter asked.

"I need to go out and talk to my associates for the case," Arthur answered warily, only to then continue, "You should stay out of trouble in the mean time. And if you see any dogs tonight stay away from them."

"Why?" Peter asked confused. Like a lot of other boys, if he saw a stray dog he would need to investigate. And he had investigated many dogs in the past so why stop now.

"Just, because. There is a bad dog on the loose," Arthur answered. Peter seemed to think about this for a moment before agreeing, deciding to instead play with a new friend of his."

With this decided, Arthur and Peter left the house, Arthur locked the door as they left. They then parted ways with Peter running off to who knew where and Arthur heading to a special bar where he knew he could find advice.

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**For character/name reference: ****Lukas = Norway, Matthias = Denmark, Vlad = Romania (Sorry if some of these are not their actual human names X).)**

Chapter three

Arthur paused before entering the bar. Compared to the others which littered that part of town, the outside did not look like anything special, but he knew that this certain bar was much more than met the eye solely due to the guests and one of the owners. He sighed before he opened the door and entered, glancing at the modest tables, lights, chairs, and bar.

There were only two people in the bar, a guest and the bartender, but that was normal and in all honesty Arthur liked the fact that only those two were there. Casually, he walked up to the bar and sat down, asking the bartender for an ale. The bartender did so, only to comment as he placed the ale down, "You have a new case."

"That obvious? Let me guess, your particular sources?" Arthur asked the man, giving him a dry yet friendly smile. Arthur and the bartender, Lukas, had known eachother for a long time and both of them had gotten into the wizardry business around the same time. And like Arthur, Lukas had realized that wizardry did not pay to well and decided to pick up the second job of helping his older brother run a bar. Due to this, the bar soon became known as a place for the bizarre characters of the city which tended to affect their sales to normal people. His brother Matthias would occasionally complain about this, but as long as they made a profit Lukas could usually shut him up.

"Edelstein is a respectable family, so the idea that a member would be attacked would of course make the news," Lukas explained while pouring himself a cup of coffee before continuing, "So, what about the case brings you here?"

"A second opinion mostly. I'm pretty sure about what happened, but I still have this feeling that something else is going on," Arthur explained in between sips of ale. The other two told him to continue, causing him to explain, "I believe that what attacked him last night was a werewolf. But what makes me uneasy is the fact that a witness said that there was a howl which the werewolf responded to, which makes me think that there are two of them. And if that's the case then could there be more? Also why would a bunch of werewolves suddenly appear here?"

"Who's your source, the ghost again?" the other customer asked with a slight chuckle. The customer was another long-time patron, who like the two wizards was a bit peculiar himself.

His name was Vlad, and he was a vampire; or strigoi as he preferred to be called. Like with Gilbert, Arthur had met him a while back because of other cases, but because Vlad did not do too much damage he did not try to get rid of him. This was partly helped by the fact that instead of going out hunting he could get his favorite drink at this bar whenever he needed it: "specialty" virgin bloody Marys,' preferably given from an alcoholic or diabetic. Arthur was not too sure where Lukas received the blood for the vampire, but he figured that it was best to not raise any red flags and lose two good associates because of it.

"As a matter of fact yes. He may be a bit of a pain, but he rarely lies and he was the only witness," Arthur answered.

"And did he tell you it was a werewolf?" Lukas asked, answering Vlad's request for more blood.

"No, that was what I surmised. According to him the man who attacked Edelstein had ears and a tail, responded to a wolf-like howl, and turned into a large dog," Arthur explained.

The other two fell silent for a moment before Vlad cautiously asked, "And you are sure that it is a werewolf? I mean, there are other creatures that turn into part canine to full canine. Hell, if I really wanted to I could."*

"This isn't my first case Vlad, I was simply asking your guys opinion because of the stupid pack theory. And from what I know about werewolves they usually try to not leave their victims alive...unless there's a reason for it," Arthur began defensively.

"That's right. But I think what Vlad was trying to get at was that you should at least glance through the doors before you close them," Lukas responded, earning a nod from Vlad.

Arthur sighed to this and began to sip his ale again, only to pause and look at his cell when he felt it ring. He frowned when he noticed it was a text from Alfred, reporting that there was another attack. Slowly, Arthur paid for the drink and began to leave saying that he had work to do. As he left, Vlad called out, "Look on the bright side, maybe you'll be able to figure it out soon! Keep us in the loop okay!"

A little earlier at Roderich's house

A knock came to Roderich's door, causing a young woman to call out that she would get it and quickly open the door. The woman was Roderich's girlfriend, a relatively nice girl called Elizabeta. She smiled happily when she saw who knocked; a childhood friend of hers called Feliciano, only to then frown slightly when she noticed that he looked worried. The fact that he was wearing a hood over his head and walked differently worried her.

"Hello Feli, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Ya, just…feeling a little odd lately. I heard what happened to Mr. Edelstein and wanted to know how he's doing," Feliciano explained.

"Well, why don't you come in and find out. And I've told you before, you don't need to call him Mr. Edelstein. He's your friend too so you can relax," Elizabeta said while allowing him to enter.

Like Elizabeta, Feliciano had come from a humble childhood; the two of them being raised in the same children's home. She had looked out for Feliciano since he and his brothers first appeared in a basket, and had introduced him to her friend from a wealthy home, Roderich. As the three of them grew older, Roderich's family had helped him make something of himself; which caused Feliciano to happily respect Roderich. Currently, Feliciano was the personal aid to the city's mayor and he could not be happier with how things were going…until the other night when things started going strange.

Elizabeta led the guest to the spotless living room where Roderich sat brooding on his beautiful piano. He had given up on the care at the hospital and decided to check himself out early; believing his girlfriend could do a better job of taking care of him. He frowned when he saw the younger man enter the room and asked what he was hiding under his hood.

Feliciano tried to get out of showing, saying that his head was cold and had embarrassing hair that day, but the hood slid off when a low howl became heard throughout the neighborhood. Under the hood was a pair of auburn-colored ears, pricking at the sound of howling and shattering glass from the window in the dining room, but the trio was more focused on the intruder who stalked into the living room door.

The intruder looked like a naked man, but had ears and a tail and walked hunched over as if he was not sure about standing up right. Slowly, the man began to walk up to Elizabeta and Feliciano, only to be stopped by Roderich. Usually, Roderich was not much of a fighter, but something inside him caused him to attack the intruder.

As the two of them fought, Elizabeta grabbed hold of Felicaino's hand and pull him to the kitchen. Once there she grabbed hold of a frying pan she was going to use for dinner and said, "You stay here, I need to go help Roddy!"

Feliciano did not respond, but simply stared at the noise of the two fighting; his usually brown eyes turning an eerie yellow. Concerned, Elizabeta shuck him until he snapped out of it, causing him to say, "We need to get out of here and get help! Run!"

"I'm not leaving Roddy alone to fight that…thing!" Elizabeta answered while setting the other in the pantry. She then continued while walking off, "Stay here until I say come out. If more than ten minutes pass call the police, okay."

And so Feliciano sat there for several minutes, counting the minutes as they passed. He could hear yelling and barking from the next room, including at minute three the sound of Elizabeta gasping. At minute six another howl came followed by another minute of silence, almost causing him to want to get out and investigate. Slowly, he began to open the door, only to stop and hold his breath when he saw a large, brown wolf covered in scars walk pass. Silence continued for four more minutes, causing him to belief that it was safe to leave the pantry and see what happened.

The kitchen, living room, dining room, and front door area were all a disaster area, the furniture all ruined with the floor and walls splattered in blood. Leaning against the remnants of the piano was Elizabetha, battered yet still breathing, with the slightest points of ears starting to appear out of her head. She slowly blinked her eyes open when she felt Feliciano panicky shake her, only to then be left alone when he remembered that he should call for help.

**random folklore facts: In Romanian folklore, one of the kinds of vampire is called Strigoi which could be either alive or dead and often drank from neighbors or livestock. As for the turning into a wolf part, throughout the world there are plenty of variations of what a vampire can look like/turn into; not just bats. Some of these include normal humans (beautiful and hideous), invisible, wolves/hellhounds, mist and shadows, bats, ect. There are also a lot of different ways to become a vampire, all of them based on superstitions of the medieval era. Some of these include going over a bridge at night, being born out of wedlock, having the evil eye shown to your mom while pregnant with you, being born too hairy or with other imperfections, or simply having 6 older siblings all of the same gender.**

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**For your reference: I do not know Australia's name so I'm simply calling him Oz.**

Chapter 4

Arthur sighed as he entered the police center, noticing the almost full moon. There were not a lot of people around working, which did not surprise him since it was getting late, and meant that he was able to locate the group in question relatively easily. All he had to do was weave his way through the desks to the group.

The group consisted of officer Jones, who was talking to a smaller boy wrapped in a blanket and a woman who had several bandages over her body but still seemingly alright. Arthur could not help but notice the worried, wolf-ears on the boys head and the curious ones on the woman's. Once he reached the group, he introduced himself to the two, explained that they might be able to help him with his case, and began to ask them questions.

From the questions, Arthur was able to learn what happened, that they were attacked by a creature matching the same one Gilbert said attacked Roderick only a day before, and that while Feliciano only got a glimpse of the attacker he seemed absolutely certain that it had to have been a werewolf.

"And what makes you so sure that it was a werewolf, if you don't mind my asking," Arthur asked at this point.

"I-I don't know, I mean what else could it be? I guess it's just this feeling," Italy answered, only to then watch as Arthur smirked in silent thought. And the others thought that he was wrong, they were probably just trying to think he was wrong for the fun of it. A question than came to him.

"And the werewolf, did it attack you too?" Arthur asked, thinking back to the ears on the boy's head.

"Vee, no, just Mr. Edelstein and Elizabeta. Why…you don't think it's going to come back for me do you?" the boy asked, suddenly trembling with nervousness.

"So you have not been attacked at all?" Arthur asked again instead of answering the question right away.

"No, of course not. I mean, sometimes my older brother when I act stupid but I really would not call that attacking or-," Feliciano rambled in a flustered way.

"Thank you Mr. Vargas, that's what I needed to know. As for your question, I honestly don't know, but it might be best if you go someplace safe for the next couple days just in case. But before you go, did any of you two see anything else out of the ordinary?" Arthur asked.

Elizabeta shook her head, only thinking about the weird, naked man she ended up fighting against. Feliciano thought for a moment before slowly nodding his head and saying, "After the fighting, I saw a really big dog covered in scars."

Arthur looked slightly worried after hearing this news, but did not ask any further questions on it. Instead, he thanked the two of them and allowed them to leave, himself pausing for the questions he knew Alfred would have for him.

"Werewolf huh, you sure take the weird ones. I mean, that's definitely something we didn't go over in police school," Alfred commented.

"Well, there's a reason you guys give me the weird cases," Arthur muttered.

"And I always thought that werewolves killed their prey, except for pretty girls and kids. Or at least that's what happens in the movies," Alfred commented more, earning a nod and agreement from Arthur. From the looks of it, it was almost like they were recruiting, but why do that now and here?

"So how are you going to stop this? Wooden stake-firing crossbow or something?" Alfred asked with a slight laugh.

"Wooden stakes are for vampires you git, I would need to use silver to kill it, or fire, or another werewolf I guess. Two things are for certain now though, first is that there are more than one werewolf, and secondly I will need to know more about what they're planning to stop them," Arthur answered.

With this said, Arthur said his goodnight and headed back to his house. The door was locked like how he left it, but he could tell that someone had been inside, making him sigh and call out for Peter; only to receive no response. As he partly expected, the bottle of silver ink he caught the boy with earlier was gone from its place, but he could get it back from him later. In the mean time, he had plenty of theories to work through.

* * *

Arthur had thought long into the night about what the others had told him, and the part about the weird, scar-covered dog kept popping into his mind. He remembered hearing something about a dog matching that description somewhere, but it had been so long ago that he could not remember all of the details. He was fairly certain that he knew where to get answers, however.

Following the decision to learn more about a certain dog's attack, Arthur went to the animal control office where he met a young man simply called Oz. He was the head of animal control, an energetic man who loved and seemed interested in all animals. If there was any chance of finding out about a certain animal in the city, he would know.

"Hello, can I help you," Oz asked happily upon walking out of the back room and noticing Arthur enter; bringing in the momentary noise of many animals with him.

"Yes, I'm on a certain case and needed to ask about a certain…odd animal," Arthur answered.

"Odd huh, the only odd animal I've seen lately is this bear cub which floats and says weird things like 'I'm hungry' or 'hi, I'm Matthew,'" Oz explained, sitting by his desk.

"That is odd, but not the thing I'm looking for. I'm here about a large dog with scars on its back. If I remember right, a dog matching that description attacked someone a while back," Arthur responded.

"Let me check," Oz answered, typing away at his computer as he looked for any record of such a dog attacking. After several minutes, the source was found causing Oz to say, "Here it is! A large, saggy, brown dog with scars covering its back attacked two children. But according to the date that dog would have died a long time ago."

"Really," Arthur stated, more disappointed than surprised. If it was a normal dog than he might have been able to chalk the notion to coincidence, but if it should be dead by now than it may have really been a werewolf which left than now returned. He then continued to ask, "How old is the accident?"

"By tomorrow it'll be 18 years ago," Oz answered, earning a nod from Arthur.

"And can you tell me who the victims were?" Arthur asked.

"Their names aren't posted, but it says that the attack happened by that old children's home. Don't know if that helps you or not. Why are you looking into a dog attack anyways?" Oz explained then asked curiously. It was not often that a strange detective came to his office for something like this.

"I'm afraid I can't talk about the case while on it, you understand. Thanks for the time," Arthur hastily answered.

"Sure, anytime," Oz answered distractedly due to a rather loud crash from the back room, causing him to rush in to see what was trying to escape now as soon as Arthur closed the front door.

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 5

Arthur walked quickly as he went through the streets, his mind focusing more on what he had for clues to care too much about where he was going. He did not like the idea of an older werewolf returning to the city, and as for the others there were just too many variables as to them acting different. Even now that he knew that there were more than two that still did not explain why they were here recruiting. And why did that boy have ears when he said he was never attacked. Perhaps if he could catch one he could at least get some answers out of it; even if the one he caught was only a low-ranking member of the pack they were obviously starting. …And what is that delicious smell?

Arthur came out of his thoughts when he passed by a small restaurant featuring Mediterranean dishes, the smell of the freshly cooked food wafting through the open doors. His stomach began to growl, reminding him that it was a decent time to stop for lunch. Before he could even stop himself, he was walking through the doors and sitting at a small table, looking over the menu.

Shortly after looking, an older man came smiling over to take his order. Everything seemed ordinary, except for the lack of costumers. It was actually a lot quieter in the restaurant than he would have expected, which he actually liked, until a noise came from the kitchen area followed by the sight of someone leaving from the back and out the front door.

It took a moment for Arthur to recognize the man, only for him to then rush from his table and run after him. Several minutes later, Arthur had caught up with the man, pulled him so that they were face-to-face, and stared shocked at who it was.

The man was an old…acquaintance of his called Francis Bonnefoey. The two of them were close to the same age and grew up near eachother. Currently, he was supposedly an owner of a small fashion boutique and whenever they talked he bragged about how much he liked the job; much to Arthur's annoyance. However, something seemed off with him this time.

"Arthur, what are you doing here? And let go of me," Francis remarked, shacking Arthur off and adjusting his hat. It was rare for Francis to wear hats, claiming that they made a habit of 'hiding his beautiful hair,' so it instantly caught his attention.

"What's with the stupid hat? It doesn't even match what you're wearing, sick or something?" Arthur asked with a light laugh.

"Non, just…felt like wearing a hat today," Francis answered, anxiety obvious in his voice.

Arthur looked closer at the hat and noticed that it looked like it was hiding something. Without saying anything, Arthur swiped the hat off of his head; revealing a pair of blond ears. Surprised, both of them took a step away from eachother, only for Francis to then take his hat back and indignantly place it on his head, looking around to see if any of the other passerby-ers had noticed.

"Francis, what are with the ears?" Arthur asked, part of him pleased about possibly finding the suspect and worried about it being someone that he knew.

"It's nothing," Francis said hastily.

"Nothing, you have ears popping out of the top of your bloody head," Arthur complained, pulling the hat off and tugging at an ear, earning a pained noise from the other. Eventually Arthur let go and asked, "When did they appear?"

"I don't know, a couple days ago or so," Francis answered.

"Anything else weird since then?" Arthur persisted.

"No…well, recently I seem to be sleep walking. But when I brought that up to my doctor he said that that should be the least of my worries if you understand," Francis answered, slightly confused about why this is happening.

Arthur thought for a couple moments, only to then ask, "Have you recently been attacked by a dog?"

"What? Of course not! Arthur, you know that I avoid dogs like they were one of those monsters you supposedly chase," Francis explained. Arthur knew that that was the truth, for as long as he could remember Francis had been running away or cringing at dogs.

"Why don't you like dogs?" Arthur asked.

"I guess you wouldn't remember, you were only a toddler, but when I was a kid I was attacked by a dog," Francis answered casually yet with a look as if wondering where this was going.

"…Do you remember what the dog looked like?" Arthur asked cautiously yet seriously. If by chance the dog was the same one he thought was a werewolf, then perhaps that would explain the ears on his head. However, it would still not explain why this was happening now if two kids were turned 18 years ago.

Like Arthur was expecting, when Francis described what he could remember of the dog it was the same as the attack from the report. Noticing that Francis was trying to get out of saying more, Arthur begrudgingly thanked him for the information but told him that he would need to come with him to the police office. Francis did not like the idea of this nor did he understand, but eventually he was forced to come with Arthur.

As they headed there Arthur began to think. So the dog was a werewolf and Francis was the one who turned Roderick and Elizabeta, only he did not remember doing that. That part did not concern him as much as the questions of why this had not started sooner. He also had to now consider what he would do knowing that the werewolf was someone he knew.

* * *

"Miss Lili, do you know where Feliciano is?" Ludwig asked the teenager volunteering at city hall. Ludwig Beilschmit was the new mayor of the city, and so far it had not been too bad, but the fact that his aide had not been to work in a couple days was starting to concern him.

"No sir, but he did call earlier saying that he would not make it," Lili answered as she fluttered around her small desk to organize things.

"Did he say why?" Ludwig asked, only to receive a shake of the head in return.

After a couple seconds of thinking, Lili commented, "He did not say, but maybe it has something to do with Mr. Edelstein being attacked? I think I remember the two of them being friends."

"…Perhaps, he is the kind of person who cares a lot about his friends," Ludwig commented back, a slight smile on his lips. He knew the Feliciano was not the most reliable friend, but he did try his best to be there if someone close to him was hurt. But at the same time it was not fair for everyone else to pick up the slack because he vanishes. At last he continued, "If he calls again please patch him through to me, regardless of what I am doing."

Lili nodded to show that she understood and went back to her work as Ludwig closed the door to his office. Almost half an hour passed with things going on as usual until a loud crashing noise followed by yells came from the mayor's office. Concerned, Lili went to open the door and see what was wrong, only to find the large window to the room broken, the old and expensive furniture tossed about the place, and the office owner gone.

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 6

Arthur and Francis met Alfred as the younger man was leaving the police station, a look of worry and frustration plastered on the officer's face. Surprised to see Arthur, Alfred asked what was happening now, only to have Arthur swipe the hat once again off Francis and say he caught the werewolf which attacked Roderick. In response, Alfred shook his head and said, "Well, we have more important stuff right now. A real crisis for the city, you better come too; incase it has something to do with your case."

"So then it looks like I'll just be leaving-," Francis began, only to have Arthur jirk the man into staying still and have Arthur ask, "What happened that's so horrible?"

"The mayor's gone. Apparently he went to his office to work and the volunteer secretary heard fighting noises, but when she looked inside the place was a total mess with no mayor in sight," Alfred explained walking with Arthur to the squad car.

"And you think this may have something to do with the wolves?" Arthur asked for clarification.

"Don't know, but it is weird like with those things," Alfred answered and shrug his shoulders.

"Why does this seem familiar…the whole mayor Ludwig being kidnapped I mean," Francis mused.

"Do you know anything about this?"Alfred asked shocked.

"Alfred, please just have someone hold him in custody. If this is related to my case then he might be of even more help then he realizes," Arthur ordered bluntly only to then watch as a couple other officers took the man forcibly inside. Once he was inside, Alfred and Arthur headed to the office.

* * *

The office looked just like how Lili found it when Alfred and Arthur reached the place, the only difference being that there were now several other people looking around the office for any sign of what happened. The Mayor was a rather muscular man, so the idea that someone could have overwhelmed him easily seemed almost scary. Especially if you knew what it was that abduct him.

It took almost no time for Arthur to notice the claw on some of the furniture, making him believe that the abductor was a werewolf. But who had ever heard of a werewolf abducting someone, let alone in the middle of the day. According to the calendar on the desk, the full moon was the next day, so he could reasonably assume that that could have something to do with this, but even so, it would take an incredibly powerful werewolf to do something like this in daylight.

"What do you think, buddy," Alfred asked Arthur, breaking the man from his thoughts.

"Whatever it was that took him, it wasn't human. I need to go meet with someone and think this through," Arthur answered, getting up off of the floor where he was looking at a claw mark. Once off the floor he began towards the door to leave, calling out as he went, "And don't call me a 'buddy.'"

Once Arthur left the office, he decided to head straight to the tavern to talk this out with Lukas and rub it in that they were wrong in doubting his idea that it was a werewolf. It was still relatively early when he reached the tavern, and Lukas' brother Matthias was busy cleaning the bar. Absently, Arthur asked the owner where Lukas was, only to be told that he was on an errand and would be back in a little bit. Deciding to wait for Lukas to come back, Arthur went to a vacant table, only to instead sit by one of his acquaintances when he saw him.

The man was Vlad, hunched in his seat with an empty glass nearby. Only the glass did not look as bloodstained as before. Curious, Arthur walked up to him and asked if he was alright. In response, Vlad grimly looked at him and responded, "Spent too much time here… and the next thing I knew it was morning. And you know…hic…how Lukas is; if I stay here I gotta have a drink at my table the whole time. He left because he needed to get another supply of blood, so Matthias has been giving something else and know I got a headache."

"You know, you don't need to guzzle everything they put in front of you," Arthur answered smugly. The vampire was obviously drunk, and it was certainly something interesting to see.

"Like you're one to talk. You get…hic…drunk super fast," Vlad protested, pushing the empty glass farther from him. In response, Matthias came over and grabbed the glass, returning with a filled drink a couple minutes later and telling Arthur to order something too.

"So why are you here?" Vlad asked.

"I need to talk to Lukas," Arthur answered, sipping on the ale Matthias gave him.

"About your case?" Vlad pried, earning a nod from Arthur.

"There's…been a strange change in events lately for my case. It is werewolves, and I caught the blond one which attacked Roderick, but it seems that there is more than simply him; who was turned 18 years ago but just started to act like one. Along with this, it appears that a very powerful one abducted the mayor," Arthur explained, watching to see if Vlad was actually paying attention.

"It seems like you're hiding a question from me," Vlad commented, taking a drink from his glass too.

Arthur hesitated for a moment, unsure if it was wise to talk about the man, only to finally reply, "The man who is the werewolf I caught is a childhood friend of mine, so I guess I'm still thinking of how I'm supposed to deal with this. I mean, it would be rather heartless of me if I simply did away with him like if I didn't know him…you don't happen to know a way to change him back."

"You mean without killing him right," Vlad clarified with a slight chuckle, earning an eye-roll and a nod. Upon seeing this, Vlad continued, "It depends on many things…if it is a purebred werewolf, if it has turned a lot of others, and how strong that monster of a soul those filthy things has."

"Well we already know that it has turned someone, but does that mean it will have to die?" Arthur asked.

"…Not necessarily. If your friends were to devour the one who turned him, perhaps the powerful one you were talking about, then maybe…maybe…what was I going on about?" Vlad answered.

"Never mind, it was the thought that count," Arthur commented, getting up from the table.

"Oh, okay I guess. If you need something else you know where I'll be," Vlad answered with a smile, waving goodbye as Arthur paid for the drink and left.

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 7

Following the officer's advice, Feliciano left the station and headed straight for where his older brother and younger brother worked. It was a small Mediterranean restaurant, where his older brother Lovino and their childhood friend Antonio worked as chiefs and his younger brother Sebo worked as a bus boy. When he reached the kitchen to greet them however, he was shocked to find that they also had ears and tails. But what Feliciano found even more bizarre was the older man standing in the middle of the room, smiling happily at him as if he knew Feliciano from a long time ago.

The man was not exactly old looking, older than the three plus Feli but not elderly, but had the aura of someone much older than he let on. He had brown hair the color of Lovino's, and friendly brown eyes which at times glinted of less friendly ideas. Curious, Feliciano asked, "Hi guys, and who is he?"

"As I was just telling your brother's, you can call me your grandpa or Romulus; whichever you prefer. It had been so long since I saw you three, I wanted to know how you were doing so I decided to visit," Romulus answered while getting up to give the youngster a hug.

"He's already been here a couple days and has even decided to stay for a while, but you would have already known that if you still worked here," Lovino snorted.

"Now, now, Lovi. You should be happy that your brother has gotten in good with someone like the Mayor," Antonio replied happily, causing Romulus to look with even more pleasure towards Feliciano.

"So I was right to pick you," Romulus muttered to himself, only to speak up louder and ask Feliciano, "Tell me Feli, what do you think of this Mayor? Is he a good person? Would you like him to stay with you and be friends with your friends?"

"Vee, Ludwig is a really good guy. Sometimes I feel like he protects me better than my brothers and our friends could combined. It kind of reminds me of how things were when I was little and spent a lot of time with Elizabeta and Mr. Edelstein," Feliciano answered to happily to notice two people who looked like Elizabeta and Roderick's ears prick in the back room.

Romulus simply smiled at this and asked, "I that case, why don't you invite him over here for the full moon. Then he can join our little group forever."

"I don't know, he gets kind of angry if I get in the way of his work," Feliciano answered thoughtfully. As much as he would like for Ludwig to join them, he really did not want him to be angry when he did so.

"Then what do you say I go and convince him to come over, si?" Romulus decided, talking to Feliciano as if he was a small child. The youth did not seem to mind, however, and agreed to the idea. With this said, Romulus began to leave for the back door, only to then turn to the others and say, "Lovi, you still need to find a guest. I think that little Japanese boy would work well for you. And Sebo don't forget to feed your guest, he's still a little whelp so he'll need his strength for the transformation more than the others. Antonio…keep up whatever it is you were doing. Bye kids, be good!"

The group waved goodbye as the door closed and the man left. After he left, Feliciano turned to Lovino and asked, "Vee, he was weird. So what is going on anyways?"

"Never mind, just suit up to work if you plan on staying here for now," Lovino answered while throwing a shirt and apron at his brother. With this done, things went back into a shaky normal.

* * *

"Hey dude, that new comic book came out today, right? You totally have to still have a copy of it for me," Alfred chattered away happily as he walked down the shopping district with his friend Kiku after eating together for a quick dinner. Kiku was a much quieter person who owned a small comic book and overall geek store. Not that Alfred and the rest of Kiku's other patrons minded, it was one of the things that allowed the two of them to be friends.

"Of course. Why don't we head back and I can get it for you," Kiku answered with a slight smile.

"Really, dude, you rock! But wait, isn't your store closed already? I mean, it's almost nine," Alfred commented.

"It's alright, it's on the way anyways," Kiku persisted.

In a couple of minutes, the two of them reached the store and Kiku was about to unlock the front door when he realized that it was unlocked. Cautiously, Kiku creaked the door open and flipped the lights on, revealing to the two of them Lovino sitting casually on the glass counter guarding Kiku's more valuable items.

The intruder scowled when he saw that Kiku was not alone, only to then turn to Kiku and say, "Hey, Kiku, you gotta come with me now."

Concerned, Kiku took a step farther from the boy and began to inch towards his samurai set which he kept incase something like this happened. Alfred on the other hand took a couple steps towards Lovino and said, "What the hell are you doing here? Get out intruder before I arrest you!"

Lovino gave a smirk at this and knelt down low. Before either Kiku or Alfred knew what happened, Lovino lunged towards Kiku and grabbed the man around the neck with more strength than any of them expected. Lovino thought about this for a moment, only to then laugh and say, "This must be what that old guy was talking about. And if this is happening to me now, I can't wait to find out how strong I'll be tomorrow after I become a full werewolf! Too bad I have to use you, acquaintance, but crappy orders are still orders."

Alfred blinked at the term werewolf, only to snap out his momentary daze and try to save Kiku all too late. He had absolutely no idea why the werewolves would want Kiku, but if anyone could help him get his friend back from something supernatural he knew it would have to be Arthur. With this in mind, he called Arthur and told him to meet back at the station. Hopefully he could help and perhaps the other werewolf they caught could prove useful.

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter eight

"So let me get this straight. A werewolf broke into his shop and kidnapped him right in front of you. Why didn't you chase it or something?" Arthur asked Alfred in an annoyed manner. Alfred had called Arthur, interrupting his conversation with Vlad and ordering him to come to the comic book store immediately. Alfred was very upset on the phone, too upset to remember to make sure that Arthur knew where the store was, but lucky for him Arthur was also friends with Kiku and knew where the man worked.

"Of course it was a werewolf; he said that he was one. And he had ears and a tail. As for doing nothing, I didn't want to accidently hurt Kiku," Alfred explained defensively, earning an eye-roll from Arthur. Alfred then continued, "But there is something else he said which got me curious. He said that he would get stronger tomorrow by using Kiku for something. What's going to happen to Kiku?"

Arthur thought about this for a moment before saying, "Well, with that bit of information I can tell you two things. The good news is that it means Kiku will be fine…for now. The bad news is that tomorrow night is a full moon, when werewolves are at their strongest, and Kiku will most likely be sacrificed at that time to make this new werewolf stronger."

Alfred's face paled for a moment at the idea of his friend being sacrificed, only to then become red with rage and complain, "Why the hell is this happening now? And why these people? I mean, that Edelstein guy was a random hit, and it made a little sense for his girlfriend to get attacked after him. But then why would they abduct the mayor and a comic book store owner? This is getting completely random and annoying!"

"You're right Alfred, there has to be something linking all of them together. A werewolf may be part human but in the end they are also part wild animal. They follow their instincts and if a pack forms like what I'm thinking they would have characteristics holding them together. So what's holding them together?" Arthur calmly thought, only to look up startled when he heard a very unique laugh.

"Kesesese, don't give the newbie too much credit, he forgot one important clue," the voice said from behind Alfred, causing the officer to give out a startled yelp and rush away from the spot. Once Alfred was behind Arthur, the owner of the voice appeared from the thin air.

"Alright Gilbert, what are you blathering on about know," Arthur asked the man in as unamused voice as he could muster. In all honesty, he found the way the ghost scared Alfred quite funny and would want to remember that for future reference.

"Artie, who the hell is that?" Alfred asked weakly while pointing at Gilbert.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert, ghost who has haunted this shopping area for almost forty years and knows of all awesome little things like what you forgot," Gilbert answered in a loud, haughty voice.

"Just tell me what you know before I decide to send you back to hell," Arthur answered dryly, earning a nod of encouragement from Alfred and a pout from Gilbert.

"Fine, the awesome me will tell you what I know. You're welcome by the way. Anyways, I sometimes come over to that Kiku guy's store to look at the books and games. The bright colors are kind of cool, if you're into toys, and he doesn't try throwing me out like Roddy does. Anyways, I was floating by when I heard the commotion and saw the guy this officer is talking about. His name's Lovi…I think. He had gone into the store a couple times with I think his brother. Bro's name is Feli or something like that. Anyways, the Lovi guy and Kiku are kind of friends, but the Feli guy and Kiku are better friends."

"Feli, huh," Arthur mused in thought. The idea then hit him, causing him to ask, "Was the name Feliciano?"

"Possibly," Gilbert answered with a shrug, "It sounded something like that."

Alfred nodded and commented, "I think that we will need to look a little closer at Feliciano Vargas immediately."

"Right, you find him and talk to him. Was Francis still in holding when you left for the night?" Arthur asked, an idea forming in his head.

"You mean the blond werewolf? Ya, I think he was. Why?" Alfred asked, beginning on his rush back to the station.

"Because he may be able to help us get to Kiku and possibly the mayor before it is too late," Arthur answered bluntly, following Alfred to the station.

"And what about me, letting me go again wizard-boy," Gilbert called out upon noticing that he was being left behind.

"How about you go away where ghosts are supposed to be and don't come back," Alfred called out.

"Or I could haunt you instead, scaredy-officer," Gilbert answered, appearing in front of them and successfully startling Alfred.

"Do you really want to help?" Arthur asked Gilbert.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do. I mean, after a while the after-life tends to lose its appeal. Especially when you keep having the people you entertain you messed with," Gilbert answered.

"Fine, then how about you look for any sign of where they are keeping Kiku and the mayor and tell me as soon as you find them," Arthur reasoned. Gilbert pouted at being told to do something he saw as a chore and vanished, not telling the others if he would or not.

After a couple of moments to see if he was really gone, Alfred asked, "Are you sure you can trust him. I mean, shouldn't you have like, exorcised him or something?"

"I'm a wizard, Alfred, not an exorcist. The most I could try to do is kill him, but that does not seem to work on him no matter how many times I try. Might as well make him useful if he's planning on staying if you ask me. Besides you heard him, he's concerned about the people who give him something to do with his eternity," Arthur reasoned, causing Alfred to blankly nod after a moment of thought. The two of them then headed to the police station and hopefully closer to finding a way to end this before it was too late.

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 9

Like Arthur was hoping, Francis was still in holding when the two of them reached the office, only he looked a bit off. His eyes were no longer the usual blue but an eerie yellow, and he was banging himself against the door and calling to be let out. Alfred and Arthur were surprised to see the man like that. After a moment of staring, Alfred looked over to Arthur and asked, "You sure that you'll be okay by yourself with him alone?"

Arthur studied Francis carefully for a moment and checked to see if he had his spell notebook on him. Once he was certain, he nodded to Alfred and watched as the officer left to look into more about Feliciano.

With Alfred gone, Arthur pulled out his notebook and began to chant in Latin until Francis eventually stepped away from the door and slumped against the grimy far wall. Arthur frowned as he cautiously walked to the werewolf, not wanting to be caught off guard. The man blankly stared into space as Arthur walked closer, only to them mumble out incoherently.

"I came to have a word with you Francis. Feeling any better right now?" Arthur said to the other.

Francis groaned for a moment, only to eventually mumble out, "I need to check in with the others. They must be worried that I haven't completed my task yet."

"And what is your task?" Arthur asked.

"He told me to get Feli and bring him back to his family. Feli is going to become very important very soon. It is of the most importance that I get him to the den by the full moon. So let me out of here now!" Francis explained groggily, getting fierce at the end and causing Arthur to take a subconscious step back.

Arthur shook off the fierce eyes and growls, however, and instead asked, "Who gave you that order? Who is leading you werewolves and what does this Feli-person have to do with all of this?"

"The man…the head werewolf…he came here many years ago but left. Now he's back to stay. He's planning something big for this city, and wants to use his grandsons for that purpose, especially Feli..."

"This werewolf…is he the wolf with scars on his back?" Arthur asked in an almost surprised voice. Upon hearing of the wolf, Francis yelped and looked at Arthur shocked, his then yellow eyes turning back to the clear blues.

"Yes! Yes, it's him! The large dog with the scars, the terrifying thing, that is the one calling the shots! Horrible, simply horrible that he has returned," Francis called out in fear.

"Francis, where is the den? Where are you supposed to bring him?" Arthur asked, trying to keep the other on subject.

"I can't tell you, now let me go! The sooner I am free the sooner I finish my order and can get away from him," Francis responded, his eyes going back to yellow as he rushed towards Arthur and the door. Ramming Arthur to the concrete floor, it was all Arthur could do to stop himself from getting injured and to try to re-route the other away from the door.

This happened for several seconds before Francis was finally able to flee the unit and rush into the main office area on all fours, only to stop quickly when he ran into a certain guest. The surprise was enough for Alfred and Arthur to reach the werewolf and for them to combine their forces and subdue Francis back into his holding cell. With all of this done, Arthur and Alfred looked to the unexpected guest and seemed surprised when they saw that it was Vlad.

"Another weird friend of yours?" Alfred asked upon seeing how familiar Arthur and the guest acted.

"An acquaintance yes. But what are you doing here, Vlad? Lukas kick you out?" Arthur asked.

"Ya, all that normal drink was getting me thirsty and Matthias didn't like the idea of me using the other people to quench my thirst. So I decided to see what you were up to," Vlad answered happily.

"Wait, what? Is this guy drunk?" Alfred asked, only to him to decide that he really did not want to know. Between werewolves and bored ghosts and now a drunk whatever, this was beginning to feel more like a weird dream or comedy movie than the real life.

"So what's going on?" Vlad asked, ignoring Alfred and trying to focus his senses on Arthur. Slowly, Arthur explained the situation to the vampire, only for the listener to eventually said, "Well, that all sucks. And not in the good way. But look at it this way, they're just werewolves, so you should be able to stop them. Now if you don't mind me, I feel pretty hungry so I'm going to go out now."

"Right don't get caught or eat anyone I care about," Arthur called out casually, only to sigh when he heard Vlad laugh aloud and almost fall down the stairs.

"You sure have strange friends. You sure it's okay to just let him go like that?" Alfred asked as they watched the vampire saunter down the sidewalk.

"He's seven hundred and some years old, and I for one do not want to be his keeper. Besides, we have more important things to worry about than some random vampire attack," Arthur replied, turning Alfred's attention back to the issue of the werewolves.

It took them some time, but together they were able to figure out one thing. The person called Feli who both Gilbert and Francis talked about had to be the same Feliciano which Alfred had looked into. And from what Alfred could look up, every single person who they knew to be a werewolf had some kind of connection to the lad. But what was the plan that Francis was talking about? The werewolf refused to speak on the issue.

After some time of talking, Gilbert finally appeared only to bring bad news. As he bluntly put it, "Their den and their plans must be so unawesome that the awesome me could not find any sign of it."

It was almost dawn by that time, and Arthur really did not want to wait until nightfall when the opponents would be at their fullest to encounter them. He glanced back towards the holding cell where he was certain Francis was sleeping off all his rampaging. An idea then came to him, causing him to walk back to the holding cell and open the door.

Francis blinked his eyes open at the noise, only to then look at the man as Arthur said, "Get up Francis, and go back to your den."

At that moment, Alfred needed to pull the smaller man out of the way as Francis' eyes turned yellow again and he bolted out of the cell. With Francis running out of the building, confusing the policemen who were starting to show up, Alfred called out, "What were you thinking, Artie? Our one lead is now running everywhere!"

"I was thinking that he can now lead us back to the den. Now follow him before he gets out of sight!" Arthur called out, already on Francis' trail out of the door and to the left. Alfred sighed but followed anyways, with Gilbert also following out of curiosity. For several minutes, they were right behind the werewolf, but as soon as he made a sharp turn into a nearby alley, he vanished.

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 10

"Great. Way to go, Artie, and here I thought you were supposed to be one of those guys who had a back-up plan for everything or something," Alfred commented upon realizing that they lost Francis. The youth was tired, worried, upset, and just wanted the world to make sense again; and losing their only clue to finding his friend and the mayor did not make any of these emotions vanish.

"Look, we know he went this way and that he was most likely going back to their den. Call in some back up and have the area searched. Hopefully, we will find him and the others soon, but until then we need to keep our heads calm," Arthur ordered slowly. He understood Alfred being upset, but at the moment he did not want the two of them making such a scene in the middle of the shopping district. Wait…the two of them? When did they lose Gilbert?

* * *

While Arthur and Alfred unawesomely ran after the werewolf like a pair of normal people, Gilbert decided to act like the awesome ghost he was and simply go through the objects the others had to maneuver around. Due to this, he was able to quickly pass them and stay on Francis' tail when the others got lost, enabling him to follow the man to a small restaurant. There Francis practically fell into a chair panting and Gilbert was able to curiously watch as the man's eyes flickered back to blue.

The two of them stayed focused on their tasks of catching his breath and watching the other that they almost missed the light-hearted laugh of the only other person out in the sitting area. They did notice the laugh, however, causing them to look in that direction surprised and see the smaller, familiar vampire sitting there. Upon being noticed the vampire asked, "What's up, puppy? Did Arthur decide to let you have a morning run?"

"You look familiar, did I meet you somewhere?" Francis asked Vlad, mentally going through the list of people he knew for some clue as to who this stranger was.

"It's okay if you don't remember me from a couple hours ago, you were pretty worked up at that time. Didn't like having you try to trample me, however. Oh, and hi ghost," Vlad answered evasively.

"Hi Vamp. Shouldn't you be sleeping in a crypt or something?" Gilbert asked with a smirk. Both of them had resided in the area for many decades and had more or less learned about eachother simply by existing. What could they say, the supernatural have a way of meeting with eachother whether on purpose or otherwise.

"Well I was on my way home, but I was still kind of hung-over from the other day at the bar and I smelled something nice in here so I decided to drop by. But now the sun is about to rise and unless I feel like trying to get into the sewers I'm stuck here until tonight," Vlad answered happily, only to have his mood darken when a yelping noise came from the back, causing him to continue, "However if this feeling I have is right, I might want to take a little walk down there."

Before Gilbert could ask what the vampire was getting at, a man with a large smile, curly brown hair, and matching ears and tail rushed out of the back and practically threw himself into hugging Francis. As the man did this he said, "Francis! Thank goodness your back, we were starting to wonder what happened to you. I knew that you were talking earlier about running away from us but I told them you wouldn't! We're amigos and we stick together, right? Wow, you look pretty tired…wait here and I'll get you something to drink, okay."

With all of this said, the other man left for the back to get Francis a glass of water, completely ignoring the intrigued ghost and vampire. Once the man was gone, Gilbert asked, "Was that another one of these werewolf guys?...kesese, looks like I found the den! Now to just get-," Gilbert's sentence was cut short, however, when Vlad slapped the air to make the ghost's mouth momentarily disappear when the other werewolf re-entered the room.

Francis greedily gulped down the glass of water given to him, still panting when the glass was empty. After doing so he asked, "So what have I missed Antonio?"

"A lot really. According to Romulus we're all ready for tonight. We did not even need you to bring Feli here since he came all by himself. So now we just need to lay low for the rest of the day and by tomorrow the city will really begin taking its new form," Antonio happily commented.

"Toni, don't tell me that you actually believe that guy. I mean, has he even told you what the plan is, because I have no idea," Francis asked, causing Antonio to pause and think the idea over.

"I don't know either…but Lovi really seems excited about it and so does Sebo so it can't be all bad. Besides, he keeps saying that as long as we do what he asks everything will be okay. Anyways, you should get back there and report where you've been," Antonio said, only to then finally realize the other two listening to the conversation. Antonio gave a slight smile to the two of them before saying, "Sorry guys, but I just heard that we're going to be closed today so you should probably get out."

"Do we have to? It looks like it's going to be so bright out today," Vlad pouted upon looking out at the now risen sun, shading his eyes from the light.

"Sorry, but that's what our new boss said," Antonio answered, only to pause when another man entered the area and looked at the two guests. The man was Romulus, and he could not help but give the two guests an intrigued look when he realized what they were.

"No, don't let them leave. Instead, Antonio, I want you to show him to where we are keeping our other guests. It might be…interesting to see if we can turn a vampire, but for that to happen it will need to wait for later," Romulus answered with a slight smile and a snap of the fingers; causing Antonio's green eyes to turn yellow and for Vlad to go on edge and expect the fight.

In a fraction of a second, Antonio lunged at Vlad, ripping the vampire's jacket with suddenly produced claws. The jacket was all that was hurt, however, for Vlad was able to leap out of the way and land a safe distance away; a slight smirk glinting in his red eyes. It had been a long time since he had a real fight, not since Lukas and Arthur tried chasing him out of the city almost five years ago as part of their wizard initiation.

Again Antonio attacked the other, Vlad using every trick he knew to stay out of the powerful grip. But the odds were quickly turning against him as Romulus opened the curtains of the many sun-filled windows, allowing the bright light to fill the room and sap Vlad's strength. Gilbert seemed to notice this, and tried to stop the werewolf from opening windows, but he started too late. Soon the room was completely filled with light and Vlad found himself needing to rush into the backroom and into a windowless closet or risk turning to dust due to the rays.

"Humph, and here I thought that you vampires were supposed to be the not-run-and-hide types. Perhaps turning you will be easier than I thought," Romulus smirked while locking the closet from the outside. He then turned to the others and said, "Good job Antonio. Elizabeta, I want you to make sure that he does not escape. As for you Francis, come with me and tell me where the hell you have been."

With this said, the group left the area for their own tasks; leaving it rather easy for Gilbert to float into the closet and see how Vlad was. In response to the question Vlad answered, "I can't believe I let some little wanna-be werewolf chase me into a closet. The other vampires would probably be laughing at me for this."

"Ya, I guess that was pretty unawesome of you," Gilbert agreed.

"It's not totally my fault though…it's partially Matthias' too. He's the one who got me drunk yesterday," Vlad continued.

"Right, blame the alcohol. Safe defense if you want to look even more unawesome," Gilbert commented, rolling his eyes in the darkness.

"Look, just tell Arthur where I am. This is even bigger than he probably thought," Vlad said with a sigh, leaning against the nearby wall. He was an undead, so technically he did not get tired in the way that the living did, but that still did not mean that he could go without a breather to let his muscles relax. The fact that lately he had had not as much blood as usual, thanks to Lukas supposedly running out, also did not help. But that was not going to stop him from getting out of there and teaching that cocky werewolf a thing or two about dealing with a proud Strigoi.

Gilbert nodded to this and smirked, understanding the look of wishing vengeance painted all over Vlad's face. He then said good-bye to the other and casually floated out of the closet through the door; shocking Elizabeta in the process. Confused, she began to lash out at him, only to become even more baffled when he began to laugh at her fists going right through him.

**As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 11

Gilbert knew that he needed to tell Arthur the news of where the base was soon. He knew that Arthur would most likely be in the area with that police officer, and he knew that the sooner this whole mess was resolved the sooner he could get back to his undead life of annoying and watching people. He knew that that would be the best for everyone…but it may not be the most interesting.

After all, in every awesome movie or book he's watched or read, the good-guys always fight the bad-guys at the absolute last minute; saving the day while defeating the enemy when the opponent is at their strongest. Now that would be much more awesome than watching Arthur and the police guy try winning when the opponent was only at 95% max strength! Besides, part of him wondered if Arthur really could save the day without his help every single step of the way.

Gilbert smiled as he thought about all of this, only to quickly float up out of sight when he spotted Arthur heading in his direction. Today was bound to be much more interesting than originally planned.

* * *

A couple hours passed since Vlad was trapped in the closet, and by that time no help had come for him; leading him to believe one of two things happened. First, Gilbert was caught in some way and unable to tell Arthur where to look. Second, Gilbert found something else to do which seemed like more fun. In either case, it meant that Vlad was on his own.

After the bit of rest, he was feeling a little better, but still would have liked to have a quick drink of blood. Any blood, even if it was not human's would be better than going around half starved.* But first he needed to get out of this infernal closet. An idea then came to him. In a poof of smoke, Vlad transformed himself into small bat; small enough to easily crawl out the bottom of the door. He simply needed to get out fast enough to not get stepped on or worse.

Quietly, Vlad slide out from underneath the door, startling Elizabeta in the process. Surprised, she began to move as if to pounce on him, only to lose him when another poof of smoke appeared and the bat vanished.

"Where did you go," Elizabeta asked aloud frustrated while looking for the bat, only to hear a chuckle in response. She felt a hand move her long hair slightly, revealing her neck. Her eyes widened as she felt this followed by her punching the air behind her with all of her strength; causing the invisible vampire to stumble to the ground and hold his now aching jaw.

"Well aren't you full of moxie," Vlad commented. When he hunts he generally likes his prey to be a bit challenging, but at the moment he did not want to deal with another fight while hungry.

Elizabeta glared at the place where the noise came from before she landed a powerful kick to the vampire's stomach. She smirked slightly upon hearing the shrieked noise from the opponent, only to then say, "I may not be able to see you, but I can still figure out where you are by your constant talking and that smell of yours."

"Well if you're not a clever one. In that case I think I will be leaving for now," Vlad said with a slight chuckle, slowly getting up to his feet in time to dodge another of her kicks. As fast as he could, Vlad left for the alley and rushed to the shadowed sides. He could hear the girl search for him inside and knew that she would soon reach the alley, causing him to look for an escape plan. He frowned as he looked at the man-hole leading to the sewers, not liking the idea of needing to murk around down there.

"I was kidding when I mentioned that earlier…oh well, maybe I'll find something to eat down there. Or push comes to shove I'll be able to reach Lukas' bar down there and hopefully he'll be back," Vlad said with a sigh, only to lift the cover as quietly as he could and slink into the darkness; recovering it as soon as Elizabeta reached the alley.

* * *

"Any news yet?" Alfred asked Arthur upon finding him surrounded by other police officers giving them directions on where to look.

"No. Bloody hell, it should not be this hard to find a group of people with ears and tails. They must be lying low today," Arthur answered as the police officers left to continue searching. So far the group had not found anything really out of the ordinary, the most being a call about a fight, but nothing more was added to it and so the group dismissed it as being nothing. It was already around noon, and Arthur knew that time was quickly running out before nightfall; causing him to feel the stress of having to think of something soon.

The ring from his phone shocked Arthur out of his thoughts, only for him to look at the caller id confused by who would be calling him. The person calling him was Lukas, so Arthur answered and asked what was wrong. In response Lukas told him how Vlad had appeared at the bar tired, smelling of sewage, and rambling about werewolves and stupid ghosts. After hearing all of this, Arthur agreed to meet at the bar to see what the vampire was talking about before excusing himself from Alfred's annoyed glances.

It did not take Arthur too long to reach the bar, only to sigh out of pity at the sight of Vlad licking up every drop of blood out of his special bloody Mary. The smell then reached him, causing him to gulp back the involuntary idea of gagging.

"Hey, since he's here now can you guys make the smelly buy leave. He'll make people not want to come in," Matthias requested loudly from behind the counter. Lukas and Arthur rolled their eyes at this and walked up to the shaded table Vlad was at.

"Vlad, what's with the smell? You reek like you went for a stroll in the sewer," Arthur asked.

"I did. It's so bright out that that was the only way for me to get here without burning alive…can I have another one?" Vlad answered then asked Lukas, causing the owner to take the empty glass and fill it with more of the red elixir the guest craved only to be stopped and pulled into a conversation with Matthias.

"And why aren't you at your house?" Arthur asked while rubbing his head. He really did not need to add baby-sitting a vampire to his list of chores today.

"Because I needed to tell you something important. I found your werewolf den. That ghost that you sometimes talk to also found it, but something tells me he hasn't told you yet," Vlad answered, causing Arthur to perk up.

"No, he hasn't. Where is it?" Arthur commented.

Vlad smiled and held up the fresh glass of blood, motioning to Lukas that Arthur would pay for it. Arthur begrudgingly agreed and listened as Vlad said, "You know that little Mediterranean restaurant in the shopping district? The one with the usually happy waiter and scowling chef? The den is in their back. I think that is also where they are keeping their victims."

"The restaurant?" Arthur began only to hit his head upon remembering seeing Francis leave from back there only the other day ago and say, "Of course! Thank you Vlad, hopefully you'll actually get home later tonight."

Vlad smiled back as the detective began to leave, sipping his blood, only to frown slightly and ask Lukas, "My blood tastes funny now, did you do anything to it?"

"You asked for a specialty bloody Mary. That's what I got you," Lukas dully answered, causing the costumer to shrug his shoulders and return to drinking.

**And we'll break there for now,**

**For the *= this was not meant as a Twilight reference, there are some kinds of vampires in Eastern Europe who were known for drinking the blood of livestock, the kind Vlad is being one who would drink on occasion take cattle.**

**As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 12

"Alfred, I know where the den is. Meet me at that Mediterranean restaurant," Arthur said over the phone, rushing in the direction he knew the other would be.

"Dude, how can you think of food at a time like this?" Alfred chastised, ignoring the fact that his own stomach was grumbling from being deprived food all day.

"No, I mean that that is where the den is! Now meet me there so we can stop this before its night time, understand?" Arthur clarified, muttering under his breath about how the other was either rather stupid to think he would stop for a meal or had a rather weird sense of humor.

"Alright, got it. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Any idea what to do then, Mr. Detective," Alfred asked.

"…More or less…," Arthur mumbled before hanging up, deciding to focus more on the task of getting there than on talking to the officer.

* * *

Alfred tapped his foot frantically as he waited for Arthur to appear so that they could attack the werewolves. It was not that he doubted he could get rid of them by himself, he was a hero after all…but the idea of having someone for backup who actually knew what they were messing with did appeal itself to the youth. Several minutes later, an exhausted Brit appeared in front of the restaurant next to Alfred.

"Dude, what took you?" Alfred asked the detective as Arthur caught his breath.

"I was on the other side of the city and traffic is horrid this time of day. That's what happened. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary since arriving here?" Arthur answered.

"Nope…unless you count them suddenly closing for the day. Other than that it seems pretty normal," Alfred answered casually, causing Arthur to shake his head. Sometimes he simply had to wonder how the other's mind functioned in order to not see the store closed as a red flag.

Instead of asking about that, however, Arthur asked, "And I take it no one from your search party had decided to check into this, correct."

"Dude, it's not exactly a crime to suddenly close for the day. Maybe the manager was simply sick or something," Alfred commented, making Arthur shake his head again.

"As a detective you need to remember to never rule out any possibility until the end," Arthur answered, trying the door in the process only to find it obviously locked. The door did not stay that way, however, after Arthur muttered a quick unlocking spell. After speaking the correct words the door flung itself open, allowing the two of them to quietly enter the building and head to the back.

"Dude, I really don't think this is right. I'm getting all nervous and stuff," Alfred whispered. At the police academy they taught him that he would usually need a warrant. There was also something about the quietness which got to him.

"Don't think too much about it. And Alfred, I'm going to tell you something very important so pay attention. If it looks like there is no way for us to get out alive, I want you to run to the kitchen and shoot the most flammable-looking object there. Understand?" Arthur whispered, focusing more on the back room where noise was coming from then on Alfred.

"What! But what about the other people," Alfred began loudly, only to begin whispering again for the rest. It was too late, however, for the werewolves had heard the noise and began to come out to see who was trespassing.

"Well know, and who do we have here?" Romulus asked upon seeing the two humans in the room. The other werewolves shared a mix of expressions; some of them looking eager for the fight they knew would most likely come and others, namely Francis, gulping.

"You guys do know that we are closed today correct?" Lovino scowled, however still obvious that his body was flexing for the fight.

"You!" Alfred yelled out upon seeing Lovino and recognizing him as the one who took Kiku. Alfred became angry at this and charged the werewolf, crashing to the ground with him while yelling out, "Where's my friend you bastard?! The mayor too!"

"Aw, it looks like Lovi made a new friend," Antonio commented obliviously. Romulus simply stared at the scene for a moment, only to then look back to Arthur and say, "You there. You seem to understand what is happening. So tell me what you two think you are doing here."

"I could tell you, but first tell me what you filth think you are doing here. This city is not yours and I want you to leave," Arthur rebutted, his hand already gripping his pocket spell book from his back pocket; knowing that he would most likely need to use it.

Romulus seemed to think about this for a moment, only to casually look out at the afternoon light and smell the scents in the room. He smiled as he recognized the scent of magic emanating from Arthur. At last he responded, "And why should I leave, Mr. Wizard?"

Arthur paused at this, causing Romulus to smile wider and snap his fingers; bringing Elizabeta and Francis to attention. He then said, "You two, redeem yourselves and keep him still. He could be quite a pest if we allow him to go free."

"What the hell are you planning you asshole. Tell us!" Alfred demanded, glaring angrily at the assumed head werewolf.

"Hey grandpa, mind sending someone to help me?" Lovino yelped upon being placed into a full nelson by Alfred. Upon seeing this Antonio growled and pounced onto Alfred. Arthur gulped upon seeing this, only to then recapture his composure and begin chanting a spell he knew by heart. Within a few seconds the two werewolves coming towards him were thrown into the other two attacking Alfred by a strong gust of wind; knocking the four roughly against the nearby wall.

"Dude, did you do that?" Alfred asked truly impressed. He had never seen Arthur use magic like that before, and it was certainly awesome to get helped by it.

Before Arthur could respond, however, he found himself kicked in the stomach while a clawed hand covered his mouth. Romulus stared at Arthur as the wizard struggled for freedom from the other, only to eventually say, "I was wondering if you were going to come out Sebo. Are the other two still back there?"

"Ya, he and Feli are watching the other guests. I would have come out sooner but Peter was acting up again," the youngest werewolf commented. Arthur could not help but give a surprised look upon hearing the name Peter, and began to dread the idea that it was the same one he knew.

Romulus noticed this, and once Elizabeta had Arthur subdued told Sebo to bring everyone out. Sebo agreed to the order, and a moment later Arthur's fear became a reality as he watched the struggling child try to squirm away from the werewolf; the mayor, Kiku, and the last two werewolves joining them in the process.

"Kiku! And Mayor Ludwig. Let them go!" Alfred yelled upon seeing the captives. However, at the moment he was held down by Lovino and Antonio to the point where he could not move.

Arthur closed his eyes upon seeing this, only to then open them, bite hard onto the hand over his mouth and shout out, "Young man what the bloody hell do you think you are doing getting caught by some little whelp of a werewolf?!"

Peter paled another shade as he looked at Arthur, only to have Arthur continue, "And what the bloody hell is this? Why would a group of werewolves need this rag tag group of hostages? I mean, the mayor perhaps. I can even see some correlation to Kiku albeit a loose one. But a street urchin? Just what are you doing?"

Romulus chuckled slightly at this while he watched Francis recover Arthur's mouth and mutter to the captive to be quiet. The head then answered, "Wizard, I'm old. I have hunted and been hunted, run out of towns and lived to the brink in forests. My entire life has been one, big fight. That's why when these three grandchildren of mine came about I decided to give them a better life away from the constant traveling by hiding them in the forms of humans. Now that the spell I placed on them has worn off and I am older, is it so hard to believe that I may simply wish to live out freely in the care of my family?"

Arthur glared at the werewolf, only to say once Francis unleashed the mouth, "No, I can understand that. But if that was simply the case then why kidnap the mayor and these other people? No, that may be why you came, but you are planning something much more than that….You turned the others into werewolves to make yourself a pack, and you are planning on sacrificing those you kidnapped aren't you?"

Romulus could not help but smile slightly and say, "You are a smart one, Mr. Wizard. Yes, I had these other ones turned to form a pack. An old wolf needs some way to protect himself from those like you who would want to chase me out. And who better to chose then those who are trusted by me family? As for those abducted…sacrifice is such a horrible word. Yes, there is the chance that they might die, but I prefer to look at it as us becoming one big happy family. Right boys?"

Lovino, Felinciano, and Sebo all smiled at this and agreed, each of them liking the idea of a large family which they would be able to have a major control over. Romulus looked happily at his pleased grandsons, only to then mumble, "And with our family we will be able to run this town so that it is a paradise for us, and no one else."

"Okay, that's it! I'll call it!" A rather annoyed Gilbert shouted out angrily while suddenly appearing out of thin air.

**And cliff-hanger! What does Gilbert have to say? Will Romulus's plan succeed, or can Arthur stop them in the nick of time? And what will happen them if he cannot? Find out in the next chapter! XD**

**As always, please review**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 13

"That's it, I've had it. I'm calling it," Gilbert called out angrily to the group as he seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"It's the ghost from before," Elizabeta said in shock.

"What's he doing here?!" Alfred asked equally in shock along with a good amount of fright since a ghost just appeared in front of him and surprised him.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Arthur asked Gilbert, ignoring the other outbursts at the ghost's appearance.

"Nah, I was here before but I've been following you around most of the day. What can I say, watching you try to figure this out has been a pretty awesome way to spend the day," Gilbert began, only to continue once his attention was drawn back to Romulus, "But then to have it climax with that lame excuse of a reason by the head-werewolf? That was just totally unawesome! I mean, to start with that sounds like something you got from a movie for a different monster, not the wild-living werewolf. Secondly, what kind of idiot decides to sacrifice the mayor to the city he wants to control underground? It would make much more awesome sense if you just turned him and controlled him like you do these other guys. And you're overall excuse of you want to retire and live with your family for the rest of your life? Newsflash, you aren't going to be able to do that! Take my awesome advice and learn to simply deal with what you are. My God, thanks to me being a ghost I've been sent to the afterlife so many times that it's not even funny anymore and you don't hear my awesome voice complaining about it! Not even about their pissy little beer servings which taste like piss!"

Romulus patiently listened to the ghost until this point, at which time he glanced at Arthur and asked, "Quite the friend you have."

"Ya…," was all Arthur could say to this, trying desperately to think of a way out of this mess instead of listening to Gilbert rant.

It was becoming obvious that the other werewolves were losing interest in the rant also, causing them to look back to Romulus for orders. At last Sebo asked, "Grandpa, it's getting close to nightfall right? Can I use my sacrifice now?"

"No! Let me go Sebo, this stopped being funny a long time ago!" Peter cried out as he struggled to get free. As the boy struggled, Arthur noticed a faint glimpse of a vile of silvery liquid tucked away in the boy's pant pocket. Arthur knew what it had to be immediately, causing an idea to take form.

Sebo only responded by tightening his grip around the boy and looked expectantly to Romulus. Romulus smiled at Sebo's eagerness and looked to the other two boys; watching Lovino leave Alfred to roughly grab at Kiku and Feliciano curiously stare at Ludwig from several paces away.

Before Romulus could answer, Arthur shouted out, "Peter, I know that you took that ink again! Well know might be a rather good time to-," he was cut off by Elizabeta kicking him quickly in the head. But Peter had heard enough to know what to do, however, and began to try reaching into his pocket for the vile.

Once he took hold of the vile, Romulus called out, "Yes. You may take your sacrifices my grandsons."

Upon saying this, Sebo and Lovino smirked as their eyes turned yellow. But before Sebo could try to take a bite out of Peter, Peter smashed the vile into Sebo's face; causing the werewolf to cry out as the diluted silver seeped into the new cuts and other opening on the surface. As Sebo howled in pain he let go of Peter, allowing Peter the chance to run for safety only to be chased by Elizabeta who tried to grab and hold him down.

Lovino ignored his brother's distress, too focused on the thrill of trying to bite Kiku to notice. Kiku was not making this task easy, however, and desperately squirmed and tried to free himself from the werewolf's grip. This continued for several moments until Alfred was finally able to free himself from Antonio and lung once again at Lovino; only to give out a slight shriek upon feeling Lovino bite into him when the three of them landed on the floor. As Alfred began once again wrestling Lovino and pinning him roughly to the ground, Kiku got out of the group and began to see what the others were up to.

"Let me go Francis, this is utter madness!" Arthur pleaded to Francis, only to receive no verbal response. Instead, Francis turned Arthur's view to Feliciano, who was still staring at Ludwig.

"What are you waiting for Feli? Attack him. Show him that you are not simply some little pup who needs protection," Romulus ordered Feliciano, pushing him closer to Ludwig. As he said this, Feliciano's eyes began to turn yellow; causing Ludwig to try getting farther away from the two.

"Francis, if you don't let me go now even more people are going to be hurt. Why don't you just go run off like you usually do," Arthur persisted, desperately wanting to get up so that he could help the others. He wanted to stop Romulus and Feliciano before the mayor was hurt, to check that Alfred would be alright, and to make sure that Peter got out safely. But he could not do any of these things while pinned under Francis!

"Feliciano, what are you doing? Get off of me! Stop!" Ludwig called out as Feliciano began to crawl on top of him and look questionably at the mayor's chest and neck; causing Ludwig to blush slightly.

"Feli-chan, stop, this isn't like you!" Kiku yelled out while holding Feliciano back and trying to keep him away from Ludwig. Feliciano responded to this by fussing and wiggling free of Kiku's grip and resumed clearing the way for him to attack Ludwig.

"Honestly you waste of a living being, Get off!" Arthur ordered Francis upon seeing Antonio once again lung onto the now visibly exhausted Alfred. This time he received the attention of Romulus, who looked at Arthur slightly intrigued followed by a growl from Francis. After the growl, Francis let go of Arthur and lunged at Romulus.

While Romulus was much older than Francis, he also had much more experience with fighting and was able to easily parry the attack. After maneuvering, Romulus said, "So that's how it is. I should have known that you would not be as loyal as the others."

All of the other werewolves paused what they were doing to watch as Romulus and Francis fought, giving Arthur ample time to get off the ground and take out his spell book. Checking on the others would have to wait, he figured, for at that moment it was more important that they got rid of the main threat. With the spell book, Arthur tried casting spells to attack Romulus, only to have the werewolf evade them. Arthur tried casting spells to help Francis, but Romulus was still too fast and experienced for the other to hit him.

At last Arthur began to cast a spell to bind Romulus to one spot, but by this point Elizabeta had grown smart to Arthur's plan and charged at him. Before she could attack him, however, Antonio lunged at her and pinned her down; allowing Arthur to finish the spell.

"Another traitor," Romulus commented unamused upon realizing that thanks to Antonio's attack Arthur had cast the spell and he could no longer move. With Romulus no longer able to move, it was quite easy for the tired Francis to bite at Romulus' neck; making the older man bleed profusely.

Romulus stared in shock as he felt numbly at his neck, only to then look in horror as the other werewolves stared at him. Their eyes now were yellow, and many of them began to lick their lips as they ignored what they were doing earlier and began to walk up to Romulus. In a matter of seconds, Romulus was mobbed by the werewolves and gave out a loud shriek as the others began to tear him apart; the thrill of bloodlust too much for them as a group to stop.

**A litte dark at the end, but we're almost done so we'll stop here for now XD**

**As always, please review~**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**And now for the aftermath**

Chapter 14

Arthur rushed to the now free Alfred to check if the officer was alright, his ears desperately trying to block out the sounds of Romulus being eaten alive followed by them fighting eachother for scrapes. Alfred was panting heavily as he knelt on the floor, his body covered in several bruises and scrapes along with a bad looking bite on his arm. To his dismay, Arthur could already make out a small pair of ears pointing out of his head.

"Alfred, do you feel alright?" Arthur asked dully, trying to focus on some way to stop the man from turning into yet another werewolf.

"My head hurts but other than that…what's with all of the noise?" Alfred asked, only to have Arthur answer the question by pointing him to the view of the werewolves finishing up with Romulus. After a pause to see the sight he muttered out an "Oh."

Arthur also looked at the scene, seeing that the werewolves were done with their attack and seemed to each lay down for a rest. As he watched the scene, Kiku and Ludwig walked over to them and also stared; unsure of what to say in that situation. Arthur then noticed something interesting.

Francis and Antonio were gradually losing their ears and tail, followed by Roderick and Elizabeta. After noticing this Kiku asked, "What do you think is happening to them?"

"…I'm not sure, but…it looks like they are turning back into normal people. This is amazing!" Arthur answered.

"What about those three? They seem to be staying the same," Ludwig asked as he pointed towards Feliciano, Lovino, and Sebo.

Arthur thought for a moment before musing, "Well, if what Romulus said was true, then those three were born werewolves. So it may take more to fully turn them back than it did the others who were turned after an attack."

"And what about me?" Alfred asked upon noticing his ears.

In response to this, Arthur carefully made his way to Lovino and with a small knife cut a wound in the unconscious werewolf. He then equally carefully soaked a handkerchief with the werewolf's blood and wiped a bit of silver he could find on Sebo's face onto it. With the handkerchief in hand, Arthur made his way back to Alfred and stuck it into the officer's open mouth; all the while telling him to suck the blood out of it. At first Alfred protested saying that it was completely disgusting and would blame him if he got sick from it, but eventually did as he was told. A few minutes later, Alfred's head was back to normal.

"So know what do we do?" Alfred asked as he got up to test his aching body.

"I've been gone a while, so I should let my staff know that I am alright ," Ludwig answered and began to leave, only to then stare at Feliciano, sigh, and rejoin the group.

"We should call in help to make sure that the others will be alright," Kiku offered. Arthur agreed with this idea and asked them to wait for the paramedics while he left to do some more business.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I should probably start seeing if there is a way to change those three into humans or in the very least stop their werewolf tendencies. I also need to make sure that that lad got out alright incase he also got turned," Arthur answered and left.

* * *

"That was so awesome! I knew I needed to watch," Gilbert cheered as he talked to Arthur on his way around town on errands.

"I know Gilbert, I was there you twit, remember," Arthur said with a sigh; not understanding why the ghost decided to annoy him today.

Several days had passed since the incident, and the others were starting to get their lives back into order. Those with stores had them reopened and Alfred now had a new story to boast about to his friends at the station. Peter was also alright, mainly just freighted, and refused to leave Arthur's neighborhood and house for a couple days. The only issue left concerned the Vargas brothers.

Arthur was unsuccessful in finding a way to turn them into humans or in simply suppressing their nature for good. Part of him wished that he could have asked Romulus about how he was able to do so when he left them, but Arthur knew better than to summon a newly dead ghost. Besides, the last thing he needed was another ghost to annoy him.

Instead, the most he could do was craft three silver colors to help deter the nature; one for each brother. The only real issue with these was the fact that they still kept the ears and tail; not that they seemed to overly mind. Several of the others agreed to also keep an eye on them in case they tried something again despite the collars.

As they walked down the streets, Arthur could not help but give out a sigh upon noticing Alfred drive up near him and honk his horn. Gilbert vanished at the noise, only to watch as an annoyed Arthur looked over to Alfred and asked what he wanted.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you're doing after everything that happened," Alfred answered with his signature smile. Upon hearing Arthur say that he was fine, Alfred asked if he wanted to eat lunch together and talk over a new case, only for the youth to turn pale when the invisible Gilbert answered, "He could, if you proclaim my awesomeness on that radio thingy of yours."

Upon hearing this, Alfred looked to where the voice was coming from only to see Gilbert re-appear and laugh menacingly at him. To this Alfred slammed on the gas pedal and drove off, cutting off two cars and almost hitting a third in the process. Arthur simply shook his head at this and chastised the ghost, only to continue with his shopping while Gilbert was too focused on his fun to notice the detective leave him.

**So that was fun to write^^**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, subscribed, and Favorited~**

**As always, please review~**


End file.
